


You are my Starlight

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: 西部au送给最好的阿玥老师！
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You are my Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/gifts).



> 西部au  
> 送给最好的阿玥老师！

是天气，而非日历，告诉McCoy时间是怎样缓缓流淌的。一天天，诊所楼下墙上的气温计的水银逐渐爬升，迫使他重新去清扫灰尘，整理货架上的瓶瓶罐罐，摘下门口“暂停营业”的牌子。门口先前被雪层覆盖的荒地，现在又是杂草丛生。但那是春天，灰黄色的原野都似乎透着清澈的碧绿，土地发出窸窣的、生命的声响，天空是一片透亮的蓝色，空气中透着芬芳。太阳也暖烘烘的，却又很快变得热起来。在春天过了一大半的时候，Spock回来了。那天热得反常，夏天的日子都不会这样的热。McCoy正在酒馆里发呆，干燥而炎热的空气几乎要点燃他浑浊的玻璃酒杯下的木桌，邻桌的牛仔们在大声的聊天，枪管和玻璃杯底砸在木吧台上的闷响时不时从房间另一头发出。这样的喧吵下，穿越静止的空气，他仍然听到了马蹄声。待他半信半疑地转过身子，站起望向窗外时，Spock已经靠近了很多。在远处布满尘土和荒草的原野上，他看到一个身影骑着马向小镇缓缓逼近。马走得无精打采，在平地上也磕磕碰碰，马背上的人也是如此。他低着头，宽檐的牛仔帽遮住了他被晒红的脸。但即使他们的距离再远一倍，McCoy也能一下子认出那是Spock。但他只是转过身子，忍着搅动的胃，小口小口地喝完不再冰凉的啤酒，重新把平躺在桌上的左轮手枪别进腰带，起身准备离开。  
McCoy从打扑克的人群中挤到酒馆门口的时候，Spock正背对着他，摆弄着系马的粗绳。他的外套皱巴巴的，还沾着黄褐色的尘土，帽子向一边歪斜，露出半个耳朵。McCoy能隐约看见他原本光洁的下巴长成了络腮胡，一直蔓延到鬓角。来不及了。Spock转过身，一手搭在马背上，一只手扶着皮套里的枪管。McCoy撇过脸，假装没看见，欲迈步离开。而他摘下帽子，仍定在原地，直直地看着McCoy。“Leonard。”他叫住背过身的医生。  
“你的马没有我想象中那么累，Spock。”McCoy不情愿地转身，试图用一种满不在意的口吻说道。  
“我在前一个镇上停留过半天。”  
McCoy敷衍地点点头。他们沉默地站着。过了好一阵，燥热强迫McCoy打破两人凝固的处境。他从酒馆的木台阶上跳下来，靴子扬起一阵尘土。他径直走向Spock。 午后的阳光闪得McCoy不得不半眯着眼睛，Spock却一直睁大着双眼看着他。他毛茸茸的脸看起来确实是有些陌生，头发也被帽子压得乱糟糟。走到离他只剩半尺远的时候，McCoy停下来，伸出手摸了摸Spock脸颊旁边的胡子和他的尖耳朵，什么都没说，然后转身离开，无视背后放下所谓逻辑、叫喊着他的名字的瓦肯牛仔。  
  
春夏之交的夜晚来得较迟，天色却暗得出奇快。Spock走下旅馆的楼梯时还是一片正宗的蔚蓝，等他出了门却已带上些紫色。而这蓝紫色的天空也在迅速变黑。他走上坑坑洼洼的人行道，缓慢步行去小镇西面的诊所。诊所已经关门，阵阵晚风时断时续，吹起门上挂着的“暂停营业”的牌子再砸回，发出烦躁的哐哐声。楼上，昏暗的烛光隐约从厚窗帘另一头透出。Spock没有停留，径直踏上木台阶，推门进去。  
他完全相信，McCoy是听到了自己的靴子踏上楼梯时发出的吱呀的声响，也一定知道这是他。黑暗中，Spock没有摸着墙或是扶手，只是一步一步慢慢地踏上一个个台阶。十三步之后他在转角的平台上止步，弯腰坐下。空气中弥散着木头楼梯的气味，和消毒用的酒精的气味，以及医生诊所里温暖潮湿的气味。Spock撑着下巴又坐了好一会，才重新起身，轻轻走上最后三级台阶，在木门前再次停下。外面的天已经变成全黑，没有月亮的夜晚，星星在云层后若隐若现。温度降低得很快，但门闩摸起来仍异常滚烫。Spock背靠着墙站着，几乎忍不住立刻飞奔下楼、再飞奔回旅馆，平躺在房间的硬板床上，大睁着眼熬过一个通宵，再在天亮之前骑马离开小镇。  
但门推开了一条缝，暖黄色的烛光从门缝中流出、流到Spock的半张脸上。 左轮手枪细细的枪管从门缝里伸出。“谁在外面？” McCoy的声音从门背面传来。  
“是我，Spock。”他回答道。  
房间里又一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声。“进来吧，”McCoy的声音无奈而疲倦，“除非你只是来楼梯口坐一会儿。”  
Spock深呼吸一口，推门进去。McCoy的房间和他记忆中别无二致。书和白大褂都胡乱地堆在木地板上，靠墙的柜子里立着酒瓶和酒杯。宽大的木桌靠在窗边，上面乱七八糟堆满了纸，烛台上的蜡烛高矮不一，歪歪扭扭地插着，立在一个空角落里，另一个角落立着一个空酒杯。“诊所关门了，你没看到？”McCoy背对着他，正在往两个玻璃杯里倾倒酒液。Spock仍然扶着墙站在门口，一言不发没有回答。昏暗的烛光下，他看着McCoy背影，轮廓模糊，和黑暗混合在一起。他的衬衫外面披着睡袍，没穿鞋，赤脚站在地毯上。餐桌的桌角边，一个酒瓶滚在地上。Spock能隐约猜到，医生在诊所关门后、甚至从关门前就开始喝掉了多少。  
McCoy在餐桌旁坐下，向他举了举酒杯，示意他靠近。Spock才脱掉外套，随便地扔在地上，向餐桌走去。他捡起地上的瓶子，轻轻放在桌角，没有坐下，只是看着McCoy一口气喝掉了他自己的那一杯，再拿起酒瓶重新倒满。“过量饮酒对身体不好，Leonard。”Spock移开了他的杯子，轻声说，“我希望没有打扰到你。我迫切地想要见到你。”  
McCoy朝他翻了一个白眼，伸手拿过另一个杯子，又喝了一小口。他用小指垫住杯底，轻轻放下，没有再看Spock。  
“你看不出来吗，Spock？我一直在等你。”他轻声说道。  
Spock才低着头在桌旁坐下。他拿起McCoy的杯子，小口小口地抿着。于他而言，酒精没有什么特别的味道，只是会在舌尖留下些许刺痛。他们这样沉默着坐了很久，其间夹杂着倒酒的身影和咳嗽，直到McCoy再次开口，像叹息一样地重复了一遍。“我一直在等你，Spock。这么久的时间……即使Jim说，你总有一天会离开。若是像你来时那样突然，也不意外……但我却不愿相信。”  
Spock抬起头。烛光照映下，McCoy的蓝眼睛里闪着光，疲倦却还是止不住地从眼角流出。“Leonard，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”他回答道，“你……还好吗？”  
Spock不知道该怎么回答。他留下沉默的空气，伸出手跨越半个桌子，盖住McCoy捏着杯子的手。但McCoy把他的手拉近、把他拉起身，拽着他新换的衬衫领子直接吻住他。Spock被这突如其来的吻吓到了。而医生的手灵巧而柔软，紧紧握住了他的不住抖动的那一双。  
在Spock终于记起回吻之前，他松开他，轻轻地吻在他的指尖。“过来，让我再看看你。”  
Spock任由McCoy拉着他的衬衫袖子走向书桌，看着他小心地避开烛台，把堆得高高的纸推开，自己在桌子边缘上坐下，让Spock站在桌前的椅子旁。  
“你把胡子刮了。”  
“是的。就在下午的时候。”  
“你受伤了吗？这么久的时间里……”  
McCoy再次抓起他的手查看。Spock摇摇头，看着McCoy终于如释重负的表情，握紧了他的手。而他把手抽了出来，举到他的头发上揉了揉，不知道是要理顺还是弄得更乱。Spock没有阻止。  
“真是的。你的头发也乱得一塌糊涂。……就像我第一次见到你的时候一样。”  
“我们第一次相遇像是很久以前的事了。”  
“是的。是很久了。”McCoy说。  
烛光下，他的蓝眼睛像群山深处的湖水，无比清澈、明亮，在冰封中仍透着心旷神怡的湛蓝。Spock看着他，还有些恍惚。他想起山谷里漫长的冬天，满目刺眼的雪白，四周一片寂静。当他被困在白色的漩涡里，在刺骨的寒冷中，唯一想到的只有第一次遇见McCoy的样子。原野边缘的酒馆，木框的窗户支离破碎，还是个牛仔的McCoy能在扑克赌局中赢过所有人。那时他是在丛林中就迷了路，牵着马跌跌撞撞，拖着腿走在小镇路上，推门走进似乎是处在时间尽头的酒馆……雪停之后，这种思念越发强烈，让他头昏眼花。这在无聊的黑暗中尤为突出。白天，雪地的反光让他只能半闭着眼睛，防止被耀眼的光灼伤。到了晚上才能真正地睁开眼。没有月亮的晚上，Spock躺在糖霜一样的雪地上，整夜睁着眼，看着被树枝分割成零碎小块的星空一点点旋转。他发现，自己已经无法不去想McCoy。他们如何从相遇再到相识，再从相识到熟识，最后，Spock付清旅馆的账单，提着箱子，住进诊所二楼。群山中的天气变幻无常，Spock把大部分时间花在他的披棚中，长时间地冥想，再睡着。直到他能在万籁俱寂中听到远处溪流的冰层破裂的声音。他开始收拾东西，试图依靠星空和水流的汩汩声走出群山。当溪水完全开始在浅而宽的河道中流淌飞溅的时候，Spock从山谷中走出。  
他停下回忆，深吸了一口气：“Leonard，我非常想你。 ”  
McCoy没有说话。他现在靠在Spock的肩膀上，双手挽住他被粗布衬衫盖着的腰，平静的呼吸。Spock决定继续说下去。“我非常怀念我们在一起的时候。”  
“我们现在就在一起呢，Spock。”McCoy说，“我也很想你。牛仔们来看病的时候，我有时会问到你。但没有人有关于你的消息。”  
McCoy的声音很轻，但Spock每个词都能听得一清二楚。“我都不敢去数你离开的天数。去年秋天你几乎是突然就走了。刚开始我没有放在心上，到了秋末我开始花大把时间眺望原野。到冬天的时候，我几乎要抓狂……他们认为你再也不会回来、也无法回来了。你一个人，没有准备地在群山里，比这里还要荒芜的地方，怎么可能平安地度过冬天……一整个冬天。”  
“很抱歉，我——”  
“没事了，”McCoy握住他的手，“你还是回来了。”  
“是的。”Spock说。 他接受了McCoy所有表示“没关系”的亲吻，然后是又一个、再一个。McCoy让他想起漫漫长夜里满天的群星，或者，是群星让他想起McCoy。Spock想，他漫长旅途后的身体还是需要一些治疗，但只能来自一位特定的医生。他松开了McCoy。  
“你要走了吗？”McCoy问他，说话吐出的气呼在他耳朵上，“别走，别再走了……我无法忍受再次失去你。”  
Spock没有回答。 窗外偶有马蹄踏地的声音，远处酒馆里聊天的喧闹顺着夜晚的微风飘来。他想到了蓝灰色的群山，深色的大鸟从上空掠过，松树怎么一天天起了若隐若现的绿色；他想起McCoy又是怎么在楼下给人看病，听诊器挂在脖子上，弯着腰在纸上做记录，用那他只总是堵上的蘸水笔。或是去酒馆喝酒、聊天、浪费一个下午，有时去看人打扑克。晚上，他会点着半桌的蜡烛，在暧昧的橙黄色的光下看书。他们的过去，或许也是未来。Spock俯身用力吹灭了蜡烛。McCoy握着他的手又紧了一些，他在黑暗中轻轻吻着他，另一只手轻轻蹭过他的下巴、耳朵和头发。  
“我不会再走了，我想。”Spock说。不需要McCoy再拽着他的袖子，他们在黑暗中一起移动到床边，没有碰倒任何东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 我坦白，其实是套了《屠夫十字镇》的梗。全文里头还有石破天惊的台词，我的spones生涯也是从此开始。他们之间的羁绊简直让我也死去活来了。


End file.
